Shalom, Ziva
by scarletarchangel15
Summary: When a DVD case, appears on Ziva's desk, she goes to great lengths to find out what is on it. And it is not what she expects...  Just a simple fluffy one-shot. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: I saw _Shalom Sesame_ on PBS and I had to write a fanfic about it! I watched it too so that's the references to the dialogue. Personally, I loved it(: Anyways, on to the show!**

"McGee, what is this?" She held up a case with a disc inside it and a note.

_To Ziva,_

_Play this when you get home._

_Love, _

_Abby, Tim, Tony, Ducky, and Gibbs._

Their names were, in fact, written by themselves, not just one person.

"Uh," He looked at his computer screen to avoid the accusing stare and also to look at the script in the word document. "I don't know."

"Then how come you signed the card?" She walked over to the front of his desk and stared at him. Hopefully she wouldn't notice the text on his screen.

"I..." He glanced away. "Abby told me to. I really don't know why."

"Hmm..." Her eyes turned to slits, McGee gulped.

"Tony!" She turned to his desk, she always had a way to make them talk. "What. Is. This?" she held up the case.

"I dunno."

"Really?" She walked around his desk, deliberately invading his personal space. He stood up, inching backwards. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He tugged at his collar and his pants got tighter.

"Anthony? Are you not telling me something you should be? I have ways of getting information." He hated to admit, but she made his name sound amazing in that Israeli accent of hers. McGee was watching the whole encounter, wondering if Tony would crack.

"Nope. I- I honestly don't know." She was sure McGee would crack if she did that to him, she turned on her heel and walked over to him.

"Tim, you can tell me." She stood behind him, leaning so her head was right next to his. Tony felt bad for the probie, Ziva was obviously well-trained in this interrogation technique.

"Uh..." His eyes widened and he looked to tony for support. The senior field agent, however, was stunned.

"Well..." tony face-palmed, Probie wouldn't be able to fight it. "Well... I..." Her breath tickled his ears, sending chills down his spine and hardening him as well. "You'll... Just... Have... To find out for yourself." he choked out. Tony breathed a sigh. Gibbs walked in and looked at the situation. Ziva was glaring at his two agents and they looked shell-shocked. He swiftly head-slapped her, "Stop tormenting them, Ziver."

"But..." She realized arguing would be pointless. "Fine."

"Good. Get to work."

At the end of the day, Ziva couldn't wait to find out what was on this disc of hers. When she throught everyone was gone, she inserted the disc into her computer.

_Shalom Sesame!_ It said.

"What is this?" Ziva asked.

"Surprise! Happy Passover!" Abby shouted, Ziva looked around from where she came from, the elevator, from whence they all came.

"Yes, my dear, Abigail found this video and got it for you." the Scotsman declared.

"Heh. Yeah. Hope you like it." Tony quipped. "I brought popcorn!"

"Happy Passover, Ziva. I know we don't celebrate it, but Abby insisted we come."

"Yeah, Ziver. _I_ didn't think you'd want it but the rest of 'em thought you would."

She smiled at them. "Thank you all. This is... Wonderful. It reminds me of my childhood in Israel. Shall we watch it?"

They nodded and sat down. McGee tapped a few keys and it appeared on the plasma. Ziva sat in the middle of them all and they looked at her, her face lit up like when they each gave her gifts during Chanukah.

She explained the traditions that took place during Passover and what happened at her house. Ducky seemed to enjoy her stories.

"Pesach, that is the Hebrew word for Passover."

**.….**

"See, even that dog knows idioms, Zeev!"

"Oh, be quiet, Tony." She playfully hit his arm.

…**..**

"They're so happy!" Abby said.

"It is a very happy time, Abby. Even at my house it was."

"Do you miss it?" Tim wondered aloud.

"Sometimes, yes, I do. Even Eli would be very happy. Especially when watching Tali, Ari, and I look for the afikoman." She smiled.

"Wouldn't that be somethin', Probie?" Tony whispered to McGee. "The director of Mossad's kids looking for the afikoman."

As the show ended and Grover greeted them, 'Shalom!', Gibbs stood up to stretch, as they had all been sitting on the floor looking up at the plasma, and he noticed tears of joy in Ziva's eyes. She blinked them away and turned toward Abby. "I suppose it's you I have to thank for this?" She pulled Abby into a big hug.

_Ziva hugging Abby?_ The guys looked at each other, before Abby pulled them into the hug as well.

"You are all so wonderful." A thought popped into her head. "Which is why I am inviting you all to my house for the Seder."

"Whoa, really Ziva?" Abby was ecstatic.

"Cool!" Tony was just as excited as Abby, if there was food, he'd be there.

"That would be wonderful, my dear." Ducky said, smiling.

"Should I bring anything?" Tim asked. _Oh, Mcgee, what a gentleman..._ She chuckled and thought to herself. "No, McGee, nothing but yourself." She smiled at him.

"Alright, Ziva. If you say so." Gibbs said with a smile that was rarely seen since Kelly died.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review it? :) If you guys want, I might continue it at Ziva's house the next day... Hmmm... **

**Well, Shalom! ;)**


End file.
